


SPN drabble challenge:- A New Suit For Sam

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word-fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- fit.  Sam is shopping for a new suit. Dean gets impatient waiting for him.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	SPN drabble challenge:- A New Suit For Sam

Sam studied his reflection in the mirror.  
The off-the-rack suit was a decent fit, maybe just a touch short in the leg but it would have to do. After all, he wasn't buying it to go to a ball.

His old FBI suit had finally given up the ghost, too worn and shabby to convince eventual witnesses that he was really an agent.

:

"Looking snazzy, there, Sammy!" Dean opened the fitting room door and peeked in. "Though I thought you'd fallen down the rabbit hole for all the time you've spent in here."

"Really, Dean!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, there could've been a poor sod killed in this cubicle, like in Psycho. Knifed to death. It could be haunted by his ghost!"

:  
"Kinda not, " Sam replied. " The store only opened last week. The ads were plastered all over Lebanon!"

"Ah, then you've just been admiring yourself all this time."

Sam bristled at the accusation. "You're the one who hogs the mirror, Dean."

The older man didn't even bother denying it. "Got to take care of these good looks, dude." He winked. "You never know when I might have to trade you in for a newer model"

A second later Dean found the door slammed in his face, and his lips creased in a smile. Baiting Sam gave him satisfaction every time!


End file.
